


Ton monde

by Nours



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chaotic human disaster anakin, depressed worker kenobi, i seriously have no idea what I'm doing, or just travel i don't know, some romance I guess
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nours/pseuds/Nours
Summary: "Ce monde dans lequel il venait d’atterrir ne ressemblait en rien à toutes les planètes qu’il avait visité dans sa courte vie de chevalier jedi.Et pourtant, dieu sait qu’il en avait vu des choses durant ses innombrables voyages…"... Ou comment Anakin se retrouve sur la planète terre en l'an 2020 après une excursion foireuse dans un temple Sith.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Poulécriture





	Ton monde

_Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...._

_La galaxie connait une période de paix. Mais plus pour très longtemps. L’ombre de la menace Sith, un ancien ordre d'utilisateurs du Côté Obscur de la Force, plane sur la République Galactique et les chevaliers Jedi qui la protègent. Le conseil Jedi réunissant les plus puissants maîtres s’inquiète des futurs complots que les Siths leur réservent._

_Afin d’en apprendre davantage sur leurs ennemis héréditaires, Obi-wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker sont envoyés sur une planète lointaine prénommée Ashran où se trouveraient d’anciennes archives inestimables concernant les deux factions rivales. Chargés d’inspecter la zone et de collecter ces précieux textes, les deux Jedi ne se doutent pas encore de ce qui les attend sur cette mystérieuse planète dépourvue de toute forme de vie…_

Aux confins de l’infinie galaxie, aux plus lointaines limites de la bordure extérieure, Anakin et Obi-Wan ne s’attendaient à trouver une telle planète.

Ashran.

Vaste, abandonnée, silencieuse… Terriblement silencieuse. Un silence qui sonde l’âme et qui confronte l’individu à la vacuité de son existence et à sa solitude dans un univers qui le dépasse. Typiquement, le genre de ressentiment que détestait Anakin. En plus de cette poussière blanchâtre qui recouvrait l’intégralité du paysage désertique et aride qui s’offrait à eux, le jeune maître jedi était déjà agacé par les conditions environnementales imposées par cet endroit insolite. A l’entendre par sa toux insistante, ses raclements de gorge et son flot de pensées grincheuses qu’il ne se retenait pas de dissimuler à son maître, Anakin était manifestement impatient d’en finir avec leur présente mission.

« Du sable. Toujours du sable, grogna-t-il. Je suis sûr que le conseil fait exprès de nous envoyer en mission sur des planètes pleines de ce foutu sable pour se venger de ma soi disant impertinence. »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres d’Obi-Wan. Une envie de meurtre traversa l’esprit d’Anakin.

« Perspicace de ta part, Anakin. Tu as bien deviné les véritables intentions du conseil Jedi, déclara-t-il d’un ton faussement solennel. Avant de partir Maître Windu se faisait une joie de me dire à quel point il était ravi de t’expédier dans un désert impraticable rempli de petits grains de sable pernicieux. »

Le jeune maître Jedi le fusilla du regard. Obi-Wan ne put s’empêcher de contenir un ricanement moqueur.

« Sauf que, vois-tu mon jeune padawan-

-Je ne suis plus votre padawan maître. »

D’ordinaire Anakin ne réagissait pas aux sermons barbants de son maître, roulant des yeux en faisant semblant de l’écouter. Mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier était à cran, sa patience était à bout.

-Je le sais bien Anakin, répondit le plus âgé avec une voix douce piquée d’une pointe de nostalgie, je plaisantais. » Il fit une courte pause dans son propos avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

« Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’il ne s’agit pas de sable cette fois-ci, regarde. »

Obi-Wan s’arrêta pour s’accroupir et saisir une poignée de cette poussière blanche singulière dans le creux de sa main. Anakin, dont l’agacement s’était doucement atténué, observait son maître par-dessus son épaule et écoutait attentivement ses explications.

« La texture de cette poudre est trop fine pour être du sable… » Il toucha du bout de son index le tas de poussière et l’approcha de son nez pour sentir la substance. Il fronça les sourcils. Une légère odeur de matière brûlée mais la poudre était froide au toucher, presque glaciale.

Anakin saisit soudainement la main de son maître en l’attrapant par son poignet pour examiner la poussière à son tour. Il ne s’aperçut pas que le contact surprit Obi-Wan et que son ancien maître semblait psychologiquement déstabilisé par la manière dont il tenait sa main. Dans le creux de sa paume, effleurant légèrement sa peau endurcie par le combat et la guerre, comme une caresse. Il ne réalisait pas car il ne se rendait pas compte lui-même de la proximité qu’il créait avec ses gestes, ni de l’effort incommensurable que devait fournir Obi-Wan pour ne pas laisser des pensées incongrues s’échapper de son esprit.

« … De la cendre ? » S’exclama Anakin, tirant son maître de ses pensées. Obi-Wan toussa.

-Etrange… »

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien être à l’origine de ces étendues de cendre qui s’étalaient à perte de vue ? En y réfléchissant un peu plus durant leur marche, Anakin frissonna tandis qu’une idée épouvantable lui vint à l’esprit. Et s’il s’agissait d’écosystèmes, d’êtres vivants voire d’humains calcinés par une catastrophe provoquée par les Siths ? Il n’arrivait plus à se débarrasser d’une telle vision. Des cris de terreur qui transperçaient l’âme, des larmes de détresse, des visages tordus par la douleur du feu qui consume les corps… Anakin frissonnait car ce scénario pouvait être bien plus que plausible…

Le jeune jedi avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment général en ce qui concernait cette planète dès lors qu'il posèrent le pied sur ces terres jusque là inconnues. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu’il semblait avoir identifié comme de la cendre, mais aussi l’atmosphère singulière qui régnait dans la Force. Il sentait une présence hostile planant sur son maître et lui, néanmoins, le paysage vide de toute trace de vie physique s’étendait à perte de vue.

« J’ai un mauvais pressentiment maître… Nous ne sommes pas seuls, il y a quelqu’un, quelque chose…

-Moi aussi Anakin mais nous devons continuer, objecta Obi-Wan en observant méthodiquement son datapad. Cette mission est essentielle dans notre lutte contre l’Ordre Sith. Le conseil nous confie là une mission d’une grande responsabilité, nous ne pouvons pas les décevoir.

-Bien, maître. »

Le brun soupira d’inquiétude. Obi-Wan posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et fit signe de le suivre.

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin Anakin, restons sur nos gardes. »

Les informations contenues dans le datapad de son maître indiquaient le chemin à suivre afin de déterminer la localisation du temple disparu. D’après les indications communiquées par le Haut Conseil Jedi avant leur départ, ce temple contiendrait des archives plus anciennes que maître yoda lui-même. Des archives qui pourraient leur livrer des informations précieuses sur les origines du côté obscur et des arts interdits, comment les confronter et vaincre leurs puissants utilisateurs.

* * *

Deux bonnes heures de marche dans la poussière plus tard. Alors qu’ils avaient prévu leur voyage de sorte à ne pas se retrouver encore à l’extérieur dès lors que la nuit tomberait, le soir avait surgi bien plus vite que sur les autres planètes qu’ils avaient pu visiter dans leur vie. La lumière rasante orange presque carmin qui s’émanait de l’étoile révélait un paysage presque sinistre. Anakin et Obi-Wan avaient finalement réussi à dénicher le lieu qui abritait l’objet de leur mission. D’un geste synchrone, ils retirèrent les lunettes de protection qu’ils avaient enfilées durant leur trajet afin de pouvoir mieux observer le monument qui se dressait face à eux.

Les deux maîtres jedi n’avaient jamais vu un édifice pareil… Imposant et mystérieux, le temple était une sorte de pyramide de la même couleur que la cendre qu’ils avaient examinée un peu plus tôt. Dépourvue de toute ornementation, elle s’élevait à plus de 100 mètres au dessus d’eux.

Anakin était perplexe, comment allaient-ils trouver les informations dont ils avaient besoin dans une bâtisse aussi grande ? Il pouvait déjà s’imaginer les multiples couloirs obscurs interminables qu’ils allaient devoir traverser, la poussière qui allait s’infiltrer dans ses bottes, ses vêtements,… Ugh.

Le brun tenta de croiser le regard de son maître afin de lui faire parvenir son appréhension quant à ce qui les attendait dans le temple - car son expression suffisait, Anakin contrairement à son maître était assez expressif. Mais ce dernier s’était déjà rapproché de l’entrée.

Les violentes rafales de vent qui s’étaient levées durant leur trajet étaient amplifiées par les différentes portes ouvertes que l’on pouvait apercevoir depuis l’entrée du temple. Ils étaient comme aspirés par la pyramide.

« Allons-y. » Décida Obi-Wan avant de s’engouffrer dans les profondeurs de l’édifice. Il ignora les élucubrations pessimistes de son ancien padawan marmonnées dans son dos.

* * *

Malgré la hauteur de la pyramide, le plafond de la galerie qu’ils avaient choisi d’emprunter semblait si bas, qu’Anakin devait presque se courber pour traverser les lieux sans se cogner à chacun de ses pas. Obi-Wan qui, à son grand regret, était plus petit que son ancien padawan n’avait pas ce souci là. Ce dernier ne s’était d’ailleurs pas retenu de rire doucement lorsqu’il avait entendu le premier choc entre l’encadrement de l’entrée du temple et le front d’Anakin.

Les murs de la galerie qu’ils parcouraient depuis un certain temps déjà – Anakin n’avait plus aucune notion de temps depuis qu’ils étaient entrés - étaient ornés d’inscriptions d’une langue qui leur était totalement inconnue, recouvrant toute la longueur du couloir plongé dans l’obscurité. A l’aide de la lumière qui s’émanait de leur sabre laser, les deux jedi pouvaient observer ça et là quelques reproductions picturales de ce qui devait être raconté dans ces textes. Bien qu’excessivement ennuyeux et difficile à préserver en cas de danger, surtout dans le cadre de cette mission, Anakin aurait bien usé des facultés avancées de traduction que possédait son droide protocolaire C-3PO. Le mauvais pressentiment qu’il avait envers cette planète et ce lieu mystérieux persistait toujours en lui mais l’envie curieuse d’en savoir plus sur l’histoire dépeinte sur ces murs était également présente.

« Ce couloir est interminable, » soupira le jeune jedi, essayant d’accélérer le pas dans l’espoir de trouver l’ombre d’un passage secret qui les mènerait au terme de leur mission. Ou au moins dans un endroit avec de vraies choses à découvrir, et enquêter. Un endroit dans lequel il pourrait se tenir entièrement debout.

« Patience Anakin, nous devons-

-C’est bien de la lumière que je vois là-bas maître ? » Ses yeux bleus semblaient retrouver de l’éclat. Le besoin d’aventure, d’action avait cet effet là sur son ancien padawan, Obi-Wan ne pouvait le lui retirer. Bien que décontenancé par la vivacité de son partenaire de mission, il ne put réprimer un sourire réconfortant… Jusqu’à ce que, dans le flot d’excitation qui l’anima, Anakin saisissa soudainement le bras de son maître et s’empressa de rejoindre le point lumineux qui vacillait au bout du corridor.

Ce fut au tour d’Obi-Wan de soupirer tandis qu’il pinçait l’arête de son nez d’exaspération.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à leur destination, aucun des deux jedi ne ressentaient la présence de formes de vie dans les alentours mais le sentiment de ne pas être seuls dans le temple régnait. Ils avaient bien évidemment pris garde d’effacer leur propre présence dans la Force afin d’éviter de quelconques malentendus. De potentiels ennemis qu’ils ne parviendraient pas à détecter…

La lumière qu’Anakin avait aperçu au loin s’avérait être une lueur artificielle qui s’émanait d’un artefact pyramidal résidant sur un réceptacle prévu à cet effet. La lueur rougeâtre lui rappelait vaguement la couleur du crépuscule d’Ashran. Anakin frissonna. Le mauvais pressentiment qu’il ressentait jusque là s’était transformé peu à peu en une sorte de malaise qui lui serrait la poitrine.

« Un holocron Sith… Murmura Obi-Wan en s’approchant lentement du réceptacle. Suspicieux, il ne comprenait pas comment lui et son ancien padawan n’avaient pas ressenti clairement la présence d’un tel objet dans le temple, voire sur cette planète. Anakin avait exprimé ses doutes, mais un artefact de ce calibre ne passait jamais inaperçu à l’instinct clairvoyant d’un jedi entraîné. C’était comme si l’holocron avait la volonté de cacher ou de dévoiler son existence. Et le découvrir aussi tôt alors qu’ils exploraient à peine les premières galeries du temple.

_C’est trop facile…_

Se méfiant de chacun des pas qu’il posait sur les marches le séparant de l’artefact, Obi-Wan examinait d’une distance qu’il pensait sécurisée, l’artefact fièrement placé sur son piédestal. Cependant, l’holocron était beaucoup plus puissant que les deux guerriers n’auraient pu imaginé. Sans s’en rendre compte Obi-Wan marchait en sa direction.

« Maître ?! » Anakin ne le réalisait que trop tard, c’était un piège.

Au fur et à mesure que le maître jedi s’approchait de l’objet maléfique, celui se sentait dépourvu de tout contrôle sur les membres de son corps. Il était attiré contre son gré vers l’énergie obscure qui radiait de l’holocron. De multiples voix insidieuses, susurrantes, se manifestèrent graduellement, tentant de le corrompre vers le côté obscur de la Force.

« Maître arrêtez ! » cria Anakin, légèrement en retrait.

Obi-Wan ne se retournait pas. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il devait agir vite.

Entraîné par la peur de perdre son ancien maître, l’une des personnes qui lui était la plus chère à ses yeux, et le sentiment de défiance que provoquait la vue de l’holocron, le jeune jedi attrapa le poignet d’Obi-Wan.

Mais il était trop tard…

Ou peut être pas ?

Anakin, saisit d’une force surprenante, tira d’un coup sec et projeta son maître sur le sol. En une fraction de seconde il dégaina son sabre laser afin de détruire l’holocron. Mais le mécanisme de défense de l’artefact s’était enclenché.

Un grand flash éblouit le jedi qui protégea ses yeux de son avant bras.

Puis plus rien. L’obscurité totale.

Il n’y avait plus de temple, plus d’holocron. Obi-Wan avait disparu.

* * *

Lorsqu’Anakin rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait toujours debout. Vivant ? Il en avait l’air. Le regard rivé vers le sol, le jeune jedi essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Un inconnu le bouscula brutalement. La légère douleur lui faisant prendre rapidement conscience qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un mauvais rêve.

« Reste pas planté là abruti, tu gênes. »

L’homme, vraisemblablement humain, semblait le dévisager de haut en bas. Son accoutrement insolite – une sorte de bonnet coloré et un manteau court luisant rembouré - déstabilisait Anakin qui restait immobile face à son agresseur, le regard perdu. L’inconnu recula, le visage tordu par le mépris avant de cracher un « taré va » et de s’éloigner dans la foule. Anakin fronça les sourcils.

Lorsqu’il leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui, absolument rien ne lui semblait familier : des affiches représentant des humains souriants avec ce qui semblait être de la nourriture, des tours recouvertes de fenêtres d’une matière qui paraissait quelque peu archaïque en comparaison avec les immenses grattes-ciels modernes de Coruscant, des véhicules ronronnant qui ne volaient pas… Ses yeux écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Le sentiment de ne pas appartenir à ce monde autour de lui grandissant à chaque seconde qui s’écoulait.

Pris d’une légère panique Anakin s’engagea dans la foule, en courant, à la recherche d’indices sur ce monde dans lequel il venait d’atterrir.

Dans quel pétrin s’était-il encore fourré…

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pas faire ! C'est à dire poster le premier chapitre avant d'avoir fini le reste haha vous avez le droit de me lapider c'est normal je comprendrai. Je sais pas où je vais avec cette fic mais j'y vais.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des kudos ! Un gros levier de motivation pour moi vous pouvez pas imaginer. 
> 
> A bientôôôt
> 
> (Ah et vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur [twitter](https://twitter.com/frenchmeganekun) et sur [tumblr](https://nours-nours.tumblr.com/) )


End file.
